FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to all-terrain vehicles and techniques for handling game and other loads and more particularly, to a game-handling apparatus mounted on a winch-equipped all-terrain vehicle for lifting game into field-dressing position or onto the all-terrain vehicle for transportation. In a preferred embodiment the game-handling apparatus is designed to operate with a winch fitted with a rotating drum and a winch line wound on the drum, and includes a front roller or pulley mounted on the front of the all-terrain vehicle above the winch, a roll bar pivotally secured to the all-terrain vehicle behind the driver's seat and adapted to extend into upright, locked position, with a top bar roller or pulley fitted to the roll bar for guiding the winch line from the front pulley or roller, and a rear pulley or roller mounted on the rear of the all-terrain vehicle for guiding the winch line from the top bar pulley or roller downwardly for attachment to a sling. The sling may be fitted around a game animal such as a deer and the winch then operated to wind the winch line on the respective rollers and lift the deer into field dressing position or onto the all-terrain vehicle for transportation. The roll bar may be pivoted into a downwardly stored and travelling configuration by manipulation of a pair of lock pins attached to the extending, pivotally-mounted legs of the roll bar. Furthermore, in a most preferred embodiment of the invention the roll bar legs receive a telescoping top bar which carries the top bar roller or pulley and is telescopically adjustable with respect to the roll bar legs by means of retainer pins to adjust the height of the roll bar and the top bar roller.
One of the problems which is inherent in the handling of game animals in the field is that of lifting or carrying the carcass for field-dressing purposes or from frequently remote locations to a camp or other area where the game can be dressed. Such game typically include deer, elk, moose and the like, which are heavy animals and since hunters frequently hunt alone, the difficulty of handling, moving and transporting such game is well understood. Conventional techniques for field-dressing game at the point of harvest include using a block and tackle mounted on a tree limb to hoist the game into position for field-dressing or loading onto a four-wheel all-terrain vehicle or other vehicle for transportation to the camp. Accordingly, under circumstances where the game is killed in a location remote from trees, the game must be dragged or otherwise transported to a tree having favorably disposed limbs for receiving the block and tackle. The time, effort and energy expended in moving the game from one place and position to another for field dressing and/or transportation to the camp is objectionable to most hunters, particularly when hunting time is sometimes limited.
Accordingly, it is object of this invention to provide a new and improved game-handling apparatus for mounting on an all-terrain vehicle and raising game to a suitable height for field-dressing or loading the game into the all-terrain vehicle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a game-handling apparatus for handling game in a quick and efficient manner and transporting the game to a camp or other location, which apparatus operates with a winch mounted on the all-terrain vehicle and includes a first roller or pulley mounted on the all-terrain vehicle above the winch for receiving the winch line from the winch and guiding the winch line upwardly, a roll bar pivotally attached to the all-terrain vehicle and fitted with a top bar pulley or roller for guiding the winch line rearwardly and a rear roller mounted on the all-terrain vehicle for receiving the winch line and guiding the winch line downwardly to the game. A sling can then be mounted on the end of the winch line and the game animal positioned in the sling to raise the game for field-dressing or transportation.